Talk:Sōsuke Nakahara
This Character Is Really Good Sei! :D -Fah :Thanks Fah. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 01:33, July 11, 2010 (UTC) It's...It's...KIND OF GOOD I did like two double takes when I saw that you made this page, compared to your old stuff it's like breathing clean mountain air. Some stuff could use work, but I'm just really happy that you made something like this. Keep up the good work, captain. Azure Dragoon 04:02, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Armed. It means alot to me. I've tried to make him match more me, rather than the cliche representation of an anti-hero or protaganist. --Seireitou-shishō (瀞霊冬川平) 04:43, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Review - Lacking the Hulking Abilities Section, the New Character Shines Alright, so I've been hearing some good stuff about Seireitou's replacement, so I began with expectation. To say the least, there is definitely potential here. Let's begin with the intro and infobox. The intro quote is long as is usual for a Seireitou character, and it has an interesting view of things. A little long, but only Aha is likely to really complain about that detail. Opening paragraph is well written, though saying he's a philosopher and then stating his title as The Philosopher could be rewritten to sound better, but its a minor thing. No errors within the infobox; its all good. So its overall a pretty good intro, but a few things could be changed to make the reading of it sound more natural. Onto Appearance and Personality. Appearance is well detailed, and the attire is fairly unique for a Shinobi of Naruto. Personality is interesting; maybe adding in a personality quirk, and then incorporating it into rps would add to the quality. Pretty short section, which means I don't have a lot of critisisms. Well written with a few things you could add to simply add to the quality; even though it isn't necessary. Powers and Abilities... it's great to see an ability section for your main character that couldn't possibly be its own page. Joking aside, I look forward to seeing this character in action, as well as some shed light on the Umme's potential. Overall it isn't as powerful as your former main's (especially Seireitou Hyuga), which is a good thing for sure. Its maybe a little too short though, so you might want to elaborate on maybe his favorite uses of his martial arts skills, as well as maybe a little insight into his uses for Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Basically you did well in not overpowering your character, you just need to elaborate a little more and it'll be good. So all in all, your character is well-made, and there aren't any flaws that seriously degrade it. With a little work you could easily improve the score I'm giving you. Takeshi's Rating: 9/10. Superb - Just shy of Fanon Nirvana; originality and new ideas are clearly seen. Nearly all people will congradulate you for such work. --Takeshi (Talk here) 02:51, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to bother you. Hey, can you help me or show me how to make a property banner above my Character Arashi_Kagami? ArashiKagami 22:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC)